[unreadable] The University of Colorado School of Medicine will purchase a Rigaku/MSC R-AXIS IV++ X-ray area detector system with support from the NCRR Shared Instrumentation Grant program and funds from an existing Howard Hughes Medical Institute grant. This detector is required to meet the growing demand for data collection and crystal screening at UCHSC. The increased demand results from recent expansion of the faculty in several departments in the School, from the establishment of a new interdepartmental Biomolecular Structure Program, from planned new hires, and increased activity in collaborative structural biology. The requested area detector system will vastly improve the existing resources by increasing data collection capacity, thereby accelerating research in the following systems: [unreadable] [unreadable] Structural and mechanistic studies of gene regulation (M. Churchill) [unreadable] Mechanisms of Viral Oncogenesis, Host Immune Defense Against Infection (X.-J. Chen) [unreadable] Structural basis of hormone receptor action (D. Edwards) [unreadable] Structure and assembly of polyoma and papillomaviruses viruses (R. Garcea) [unreadable] Regulation of muscle contraction and protein design, structure and stability (R. Hodges) [unreadable] Epstein-Barr infection and immunoregulation by viral proteins and complement receptors (V. M. Holers) [unreadable] Structural basis of ethanol's actions (D. Jones) [unreadable] Mechanism of DNA polymerase III replication (C. McHenry) [unreadable] Mechanisms of replication and cell-cycle control (R. Sclafani) [unreadable] Chromatin assembly and DNA repair (J. Tyler) [unreadable] [unreadable]